


Consumed By Darkness

by SpoopyVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Starvation, Tragedy, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyVirgil/pseuds/SpoopyVirgil
Summary: Roman hasn't been feeling like a hero. So he might as well be a villain.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

### The Beginning of Darkness

Roman held Virgil tightly as tears streamed down his face. He trembled as Virgil gently ran a hand through Roman's hair. "I'm not the hero anymore," Roman said meekly. Virgil opened his mouth to respond but a gentle knock on Roman's bedroom door, quickly quieting Virgil. Patton gently opened the door and smiled gently. Roman looked up at Patton before letting go of Virgil and standing up. Patton opened the door a bit wider and stepped into Roman's bedroom. "Hey kiddo, are you doing alright? I hope none of what we said hurt your feelings too much," Patton said innocently. Roman glared at Patton and clenched his fists. "You two insinuate that I'm not a hero anymore and then you come into my room and try to act like I'm the same old hero Roman?" Roman exclaims annoyed. His eyes weren't that usual vivid red, instead they were eerily dark. Patton trembled slightly in fear. "Roman, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Patton said softly. "Oh but you did! I can tell you did!" Roman shouted, his clenched fists trembling with rage. Patton quickly left Roman's bedroom with a hint of fear in his eyes. Roman glared at Virgil, those odd dark eyes staring at Virgil with a violent fury. "Are you with me or against me, Virgil?" Roman asked with repressed rage. Virgil stood up with a slight smirk. "I'm with you, Roman," Virgil assured. Roman grinned and spoke calmly, "Let's go then."


	2. Choosing a Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus approaches Roman about his dark behavior only to be forced to choose a side.

Remus knocked on the bedroom door and sighed annoyed. Patton had warned Remus about Roman acting differently. Patton however wouldn't specify how differently. "Come in, dear brother," Roman's voice said from behind the door. Remus jumped, slightly surprised. He nervously opened the door and was greeted by Virgil and Roman just kinda lounging in the darkness of Roman's bedroom, the only light being Roman's star lights. Something seemed off to Remus but he couldn't put his finger on it. Roman smirked slightly and asked Remus the same question he asked Virgil, "Remus, will you be with me or against me?" Remus looked up at Roman and could finally place what was off. Both Roman and Virgil seemed darker. Roman's eyes were emitting a dark red glow. Roman's expression shifted from a smirk to annoyance. "Remus, answer the question," Roman snarled slightly. Remus snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and asked calmly, "What was the question again? I may have just spaced out." Roman sighed and spoke again as a growl escaped his throat, "Are you with me or against me, Remus?" Remus smirked having a slight idea on what would happen if he was with Roman. "Of course I'm with you dear brother," Remus said smiling wide and shutting the door behind him. "Why wouldn't I be since chaos will be involved?" Remus asked with a slight amused tone.


	3. Emile's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile answered a question wrong and ended up suffering an unexpected consequence.

Virgil gently knocked on Emile's door. Everyone had told him that they'd be against Roman. Hopefully Emile answered differently. Emile opened the door and smiled widely. "Hey there Virgil! Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Emile asked, his smile still wide. Virgil smiled gently. "I just want to ask you something," Virgil explained calmly. "Oh okay! Come on in so you can ask me this question. It's just silly to be standing in the doorway," Emile said cheerfully. Emile walked in and say on his bed smiling and gestures towards a rather comfy looking chair. Virgil sat down in the chair and looked at Emile. "So what did you want to ask me about?" Emile asked with a slight head tilt. "I just want to know if you'll be for Roman or against him," Virgil said calmly. Emile's expression shifted from cheerful and curious to solemn. "I unfortunately can't support Roman's rash and impulsive behavior. It's a very negative attitude that I just can't see myself supporting. Surely you understand, right Virgil?" Emile said calmly. Virgil stood up and approached Emile. "H-hey Virgil, what's with that look?" Emile asked, his tone growing nervous. Virgil grinned slightly and before Emile could process what happened, he was out cold. Virgil started to tie up Emile's unconscious body before carrying him out of his room over Virgil's shoulder. Virgil kept looking around, making sure no one could see him. Virgil carried Emile out of the house with a sadist grin and kept carrying him into the woods.


	4. Remy's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy discovered Emile is missing and the others are ready to attack.

Remy knocked on Emile's bedroom door. Emile hadn't answered any of Remy's calls or texts for a few hours. Remy knocked again, louder, but still no response. Remy sighed and reached for the handle nervously. Once he started to turn the handle, he realized this wasn't right. Whenever Emile is busy or napping he locks his door. Remy let go of all anxiety and opened the door, only to be met with emptiness. Emile's phone laid on his on his bed. Remy collapsed into his knees and broke down into sobs. Patton quickly ran towards Remy's cries and stared at the empty room. "Where's Emile?" Patton asked a bit confused but more concerned. Remy looked up at Patton and meekly spoke, "He's gone.... someone kidnapped him I bet." Patton's confusion and concern quickly faded away and was replaced with a small flame of rage. "It was Virgil, I bet," Patton said calmly. Remy nodded and stood up, drying his tears. Patton turned and called out, "Logan, Janus! We need to prepare to leave." Logan poked his head out of his room confused. "We're going to search for them already?" Logan asked, slightly befuddled. Patton sighed, "Unfortunately yes. They kidnapped Emile." Logan nodded and ducked back into his room to pack his things. Remy left for his room and Patton went to his own room. Soon they were all packed up and ready to leave in order to find where Roman, Remus and Virgil were hiding out.


	5. The First Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find where Roman, Virgil and Remus were hiding out only for Remy to be met with a gruesome trap.

They looked up at the gothic style castle before them. They were mostly unafraid of what awaited them inside. Remy was the first to walk inside. He just wanted Emile back. The others followed and immediately split up. Remy decided to explore the throne room while the others went downstairs or upstairs. He jumped as he heard an odd click under his feet the moment he stepped into the throne room. A trapdoor suddenly opened up under Remy. Remy fell a short distance and the trapdoor closed above him. He immediately noticed a screen in front of him and it suddenly lit up. On the screen, Remy saw Emile. Emile was chained up and crying. "Emile! Are you okay!?" Remy called out, hoping Emile could hear him. Emile meekly looked up at Remy and trembled. Emile spoke weakly, "F-follow my command.... one of us will be dying soon...." Remy nodded and followed Emile's commands. He felt something clamp around his arms then his legs. Remy watched as Emile collapsed onto his knees sobbing and looked down to avoid Remy's eyes. Remy suddenly felt a dull machete whacking against his left shoulder. He held back his screams as the machete hacked into him. Tears streamed down Remy's face. Whoever rigged this trap listened to Logan's robotics lessons. Soon Remy felt all sensation leave his left arm and the gush of something warm from his shoulder. He looked at his left arm to find it wasn't attached to him anymore and the warm liquid was his blood. Remy trembled and felt sick from the sight. He felt the machete start hacking into his right arm and before he could process the pain, he passed out from it.


	6. Like Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus realized he did something wrong and while he can't fix it, there is something else he can do.

Remus stared at the screen in front of him and felt a sting of guilt strike him in the soul. He just indirectly murdered Remy in front of Emile. Remus looked down, not realizing someone was behind him. Logan's voice came behind him suddenly. "Remus, what did you do?" Logan asked. Remus didn't respond and clung to his smaller boyfriend with tearful eyes. Remus quietly whimpered like a puppy. "Remus, it's okay..." Logan said. "D-do you know the story Romeo And Juliet...?" Remus asked weakly. "Of course I do, Remus. Why do you ask...?" Logan replies. Remus pulled away from Logan weakly and pulled the dagger out of Logan's pocket. "L-let's have our own romantic tragedy..." Remus weakly mumbled as he handed Logan his own dagger and gently placed Logan's dagger against his own throat.


End file.
